


On The Roof

by zach_stone



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Ben/Leslie fluff. Somewhere between 3x14 and 3x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Roof

It’s been a long day for Ben Wyatt; work was a hectic nightmare, and although he did manage to sneak away to make out with Leslie in Ann’s office for ten minutes during lunch, he feels like he hasn’t had a chance to slow down since he woke up late this morning. Now, it’s after 10 p.m. and he’s settled into his sweats and a T-shirt, ready to marathon some Game of Thrones on his laptop in an attempt to drown out the sounds of April and Andy going at it in their living room fort. Ben wraps a sheet around himself (April and Andy took his comforter again, and he’s trying hard not to think about that right now) and presses play.

An hour later, he’s totally engrossed in the show when his phone buzzes. He flicks his eyes away from the screen and sees it’s a text from “Leslie :)”. Smiling, he presses pause and opens the message.

_Hey. What are you doing tonight?_

_The plan is to watch GOT and try to ignore the loud sex from my roommates_ , he types back.  _But I’m flexible. ;)_

_As thrilling as that sounds, I have an alternate plan. Want to come over?_

Ben grins. _I’ll be there in 15 minutes._

He gets out of bed and puts on a sweatshirt and his shoes. He hesitates for a second, listening to make sure that Andy and April are still occupied. A few loud moans confirm and he wrinkles his nose before heading to his bedroom window and carefully slipping out. He creeps across the lawn and over to his car, which he’s taken to parking across the street and a house or two down so it won’t alert his roommates when he sneaks out to go to Leslie’s. It’s not far from the house at all, but it’s far enough from their line of sight that they don’t think twice about it anymore. Ben takes the long way to Leslie’s house and parks a few houses down, shoving his hands in his pockets and hurrying over to Leslie’s door.

He knocks the rhythm of “shave-and-a-haircut” (as per Leslie’s request). From somewhere above him, he hears his girlfriend’s voice. “Up here!”

He steps back and leans up, and sees Leslie perched on the roof, waving at him. “Come around the back, there’s a ladder,” she says. He walks around her house and sure enough, there’s a ladder leaning against the back wall. Somewhat nervously, he climbs up to the roof, flailing a little to hoist himself up. Leslie watches with amusement.

“Graceful,” she says once he’s crawled over to sit next to her. He bumps his shoulder against hers.

“Don’t make fun of me,” he says. “I stopped watching Game of Thrones to come over here, you know.”

“What a sacrifice,” she teases, leaning over to kiss him. He smiles against her mouth, and when she pulls back, she’s smiling too. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he says. “So, what are you doing up here?”

“I like to come up here sometimes,” she says. “Helps me get away from everything for a little while. It’s like a mini-retreat. No files, no work, just me and the stars.” She leans back, laying down with her arm behind her head. Ben’s watching her, a faint smile on his face. He’s always looking at her like that, like he’s never seen anything like her. Leslie pats the roof. “C’mon. Join me, Wyatt.” 

He leans back, too, looking up at the starry sky. “This  _is_  nice,” he says. “And you can see a surprising number of stars through all the pollution.”

“I know,” Leslie says. “Part of what makes Pawnee so perfect. And why it would make perfect sense to build the observatory. Do you know if Chris got my emails about that? I had a really good idea--”

“Leslie,” Ben says, cutting her off. “Let’s not talk about work right now, okay? I had to be all business all day today, and frankly, I don’t want to think about work for another second until 8 a.m. tomorrow.”

“Rough day?” she asks, frowning.

“Extremely,” he says. “But there was one highlight -- I got to make out with the deputy director of the parks and recreation department.” He turns his head to look at her, smirking.

“Ooh,” Leslie says. “I hear she does great stuff with her tongue.”

Ben laughs. “Yeah, but I really like what she does with her hands.”

Leslie raises her eyebrows. “Oh you liked that, huh?”

“I would have been more vocal about my enjoyment, but we  _were_  in Ann’s office,” he says. Leslie’s eyes twinkle with amusement.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she says, sitting up. Ben sits up with her, and she leans into his side. He puts an arm around her. “I’m glad you could come over,” she tells him.

“Me too,” he says. “It’s really nice up here.”

“Mm, I’m glad you think so. You’re the second person I’ve ever taken up here. First boyfriend.”

“Who was the other person?” he says. “Wait, lemme guess: Ann?” She nods, chuckling. He smiles. “So how come you never took any of your other boyfriends up here?”

She shrugs. “Didn’t feel right.”

Ben feels a flutter of pride in his chest that it felt right to bring him up here, and not anyone else. The fact that he’s seeing something only Ann has seen? Pretty big.

A light breeze tousles their hair as it passes, and Leslie shudders, squeezing her body closer to Ben’s. “You cold?” he asks.

“Nah, I’m fine,” she says, even as she shivers again. Ben raises one eyebrow.

“Oh, well in that case,” he says, lifting his arm and scooting away from her.

“Hey! No fair,” she says, grabbing his sleeve. He laughs, shrugging off his hoodie.

“Here,” he says, wrapping it around her shoulders and opening his arms. She quickly shoves her arms into the sleeves of the jacket and leans into him, letting him hug her to him.

“I guess it’s a little chilly,” she concedes. His laugh rumbles against her.

 

After a while, they both decide that it’s a bit too cold and head inside. Snuggled up on the couch, they make out and then end up turning on the TV to watch a recording of Jeopardy that Leslie has waiting on her DVR. Before either of them realizes it, they’re both asleep.

Leslie wakes up first, opening her eyes to see Ben flopped on top of her, his face right in her boobs. She wonders if he did that on purpose. He’s seriously asleep, drooling onto his sweater that she’s still wearing. Leslie runs a hand through his hair, smiling down at him as he slowly stirs awake. He blinks his eyes open, lifting his head a little bit and squinting at her.

“Hey,” she says softly.

“Hey,” he says, voice thick with sleep. “What time is it?”

“About 4 a.m.,” she says. “You should probably get home and get some real sleep.”

“I don’t want to move,” he says, pressing his face back into her chest. She snorts.

“That’s because your face is in my breasts,” she says pointedly. He lifts his head again, pretending to be surprised.

“Oh, well look at that,” he says. “Really, though, I don’t want to leave. You’re so comfortable and I’m so tired.”

“I know,” she says. “But we have to be careful, Ben, and you’ve already spent the night twice this week.”

Ben groans. He presses a kiss to Leslie’s collarbone, and damn if she isn’t close to just giving in and letting him stay. Who cares if they’re both late for work? Who cares if people get suspicious? But no, she reminds herself, even as Ben shifts and starts to kiss lazily at her neck, their jobs are very important. She loves her job, loves it more than anything. And Ben loves his job. They have to be careful.

“Okay, mister, enough with that,” she says, pushing his shoulder until he stops kissing her and lifts his head, pouting at her. “Don’t try to sway me with your nice mouth and your sexy body, Benjamin.”

He sighs. “Fine. It was worth a try.” He scoots off of her and they both sit up on the couch. Ben reaches over and tugs at one of the drawstrings of the hoodie. “You should keep this,” he says.

“Really?” she says, smiling.

“Yeah. I like seeing you wear it.” They smile at each other, and Leslie leans in for a kiss. Ben’s hand slides over to skim her hip under the hoodie, and she sighs against his mouth before she remembers that she’s supposed to be getting him to go home.

“Hey,” she says, fixing him with a stern look. He looks totally unapologetic, the jerk.

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” he says, getting up. She walks him to the door. Before he opens it, he gives her one last kiss, biting her lip in that way that makes her crazy. Then, before she can scold him, he says, “See you at work,” with the most smug look on his face, and slips out the door. Leslie, now thoroughly hot and bothered, shakes her head as she locks the door behind him. She is so going to make out with him later.

 


End file.
